valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nature's Prophet
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 1 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 1 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 3 |DisablerVal = 0 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 3 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |Dota 2 = 20. April 2011|DotA = 03. Februar 2004}} Nature's Prophet 20px (Prophet der Natur) ist ein Intelligenz-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit, die zu den Radiant gehört. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Junglers, Pushers, Carrys und Escapers übernehmen. Viele der Fähigkeiten von Nature's Prophet weisen seinen Einklang mit der Natur auf. So lässt Sprout zeitweise einen Ring aus Bäumen um eine Zieleinheit wachsen, aus der die meisten Helden nicht so einfach entkommen können. Mit Teleportation kann sich Nature's Prophet zu jedem beliebigen Punkt auf der Karte teleportieren. Diese Fähigkeit eignet sich zum Pushen und zum Entkommen aus brenzligen Situationen, macht Nature's Prophet aber zugleich auch zu einem mobilen Ganker. Durch seine dritte Fähigkeit Nature's Call kann Nature's Prophet Treants aus Bäumen auf der Karte beschwören, die für ihn kämpfen. Es ist ihm allerdings auch möglich, den Baumring, den er durch Sprout hervorrufen kann, in Treants zu verwandeln. Treants werden separat gesteuert und vergeben Erfahrungspunkte und Gold an Gegner, die sie töten. Mit seinem Ultimate Wrath of Nature kann er 16 gegnerische Einheiten, die für sein Team sichtbar sind, schädigen. Der Schaden von Wrath of Nature erhöht sich mit der Anzahl Sprünge. Aghanim's Scepter erhöht den Schaden und die Anzahl der Sprünge von Nature's Wrath. Hype Whether in the thick of battle or gathering resources for his next assault, Nature's Prophet seems to be everywhere. Teleporting at will to any location and instantly creating an army of violent trees to fight for him, he attacks where enemies least expect. Biographie "Als Verodicia, die Göttin der Wälder, alle Lichtungen mit Grün gefüllt, das Saatgut mit ihrem Geist beseelt, das Quellwasser aus den Tiefen der Felsen gelockt und vor der Sonne in volle Aufmerksamkeit den wachsenden Dingen geschworen hatte, merkte sie, dass ihre Zeit gekommen war. Sie würde fallen, wie eines der vielen Blätter, deren Schicksal es war, die Saat zu nähren, ohne jemals die Früchte ihrer Arbeit gesehen zu haben. Die Gewissheit, nicht mehr mit ansehen zu können, wie die Knospen aus der Erde brechen, schmerzte sie - und, dass sie fortan jeder Gefahr schutzlos ausgesetzt sein würden. Da entdeckte sie in ihrem Saatbeutel ein letztes Korn, dass sie noch nicht in die Erde gebracht hatte. Noch im Fall sprach sie ein einziges Wort in das Samenkorn und schluckte es hinunter. Ihr gewaltiger Körper zerfiel während des langen Winters und wurde zum Mutterboden, der die Setzlinge im Frühjahr nähren würde. Und am ersten Morgen des Frühlings, noch bevor der Wald erwacht war, reifte dieser letzte Samen jählings heran und stieß mit unglaublicher Wucht aus der Erde empor. Aus ihm ging in voller Blätterpracht der starke und weise Nature's Prophet hervor, der Verodicias Gabe geerbt hatte, jegliche Bedrohung gegen das grüne Land vorauszuahnen - und gegen jene, die das Glück haben, sich seine Verbündeten nennen zu können." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *20. April 2011: Fügte Nature's Prophet '''hinzu! *14. Juni 2013: Fügte Ownage-Sounds für Storm Spirit, Axe und '''Nature's Prophet hinzu, sowie Killing Spree-Ankündigungen für Juggernaut. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.04 *Level 10-Talent wurde von +225 Lebenspunkte auf +250 erhöht. *Level 15-Talent wurde von +35 Bewegungstempo zu +4 beschworene Treants geändert. Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Manakosten von Nature's Call wurden von 160 auf 130/140/150/160 reskaliert. *Level 15-Talent wurden von +15 Intelligenz auf +20 erhöht. *Level 15-Talent wurde von +20 Bewegungstempo auf +35 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Grundintelligenz erhöht um 4 *Schaden von Treant erhöht von 28 auf 32 Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Sprout: Zauberreichweite erhöht von 600 auf 625/700/775/850 *Sprout: Dauer erhöht von 3/3,75/4,5/5,25 auf 3/4/5/6 *Nature's Call: Grundschaden von Treants erhöht von 22 auf 28 *Wrath of Nature (Scepter): Beschwört nun einen Treant für jede getötete Einheit und für Helden einen stärkeren Treant, der dreifachen Schaden verursacht und ebenso erhöhtes Leben besitzt. Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Treants besitzen nun keine Magieresistenz mehr von 20 % auf 0 % Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Manakosten von Wrath of Nature wurden von 150/200/250 auf 175/225/275 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *XP-Belohnung durch Treants wurde von 20 auf 30 erhöht. *Gold-Belohnung durch Treants wurde von 12-16 auf 14-20 erhöht. Trivia *Eric Newsome, der US-amerikanischer Synchronsprecher von Nature's Prophet, spricht in Dota 2 auch die sechs anderen Helden Tiny, Chen, Razor, Tidehunter, Zeus und Leshrac. *Nature's Prophet gilt als der Lieblingsheld des bekannten britischen Bloggers Matthew "Cyborgmatt" Bailey, welcher sich in seinem Blog u.a. mit Dota 2 und Counter-Strike: Global Offensive beschäftigt und auch den thematisch passenden Kurier Shagbark und den Familiar Woods HUD Skin sowie weiteres Merchandise für Dota 2 mitentworfen hat. *In DotA hieß Nature's Prophet noch Furion und besaß lediglich den Titel Prophet. Aus rechtlichen Gründen musste Valve diesen Namen jedoch ändern, da der Name ein Verweis auf den Charakter Malfurion Sturmgrimm aus Warcraft von Blizzard Entertainment war. Die Spieledateien und viele der Fans nennen ihn jedoch weiterhin Furion und ignorieren die Änderung. **Zeitweise trug Nature's Prophet in Dota 2 den Namen Tequoia, welcher jedoch im April 2013 wieder entfernt wurde, vermutlich weil er sich nicht durchsetzen konnte **In DotA war Nature's Prophet zudem noch der Vater von Anti-Mage und Terrorblade und gehörte ebenfalls der Rasse der Nachtelfen an. *Nature's Prophet zitiert mit dem Spruch "I speak for the trees." den Kinderroman Der Lorax von Dr. Seuss und dessen populäre Verfilmung von 1972. Weblinks *Nature's Prophet auf Heropedia *Prophet auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Dota 2